Another Mortal Kombat Story
by MajorAnarchis
Summary: It's just another Mortal Kombat story. Or is it? Rated T for now, may become rated M later if I decide to add some smut.


Another Mortal Kombat Story

by MajorAnarchis

_**Well, this is the first story I've ever written, one that I intend to make some sort of multi-chapter thing to be updated regularly—or whenever I get the chapters done. I dunno. Anyways, enjoy!**_

_**NOTE: Sub-Zero and Smoke are both wearing their primary costumes from MK9. Frost is wearing her primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance.**_

Smoke woke up in his bed in the Lin Kuei Temple, freshly renewed from a good night's rest. He brushed the stray strands of his shiny, long gray hair out of his face and yawned quietly, stretching his arms. Smoke winced softly as he heard the joints make a loud 'pop' sound.

"Jeez," he remarked, "it's really been a while since I put these things to proper use."

He would then stand up and look at himself in the mirror. He raised an eyebrow as he studied his own body. Smoke wore a gray tank top with a matching pair of gray track pants.

"Good lord, I need to replenish my wardrobe.."

A knock sounded on the wall near him. Smoke turned towards it, and there in the door stood his friend/comrade/partner-in-crime/insane fucking cryomancer buddy Sub-Zero—A.K.A. Kuai Liang, who wore his dark blue karate gi and matching training pants.

"Gee, ya think?" Kuai grinned. "It's quite hard to tell you different from the other Lin Kuei when you look like you took a dive in a bucket of wet cement."

"Coming from someone who wears so much blue he could be mistaken for a Raiden-damned human blueberry."

Kuai grinned at the enenra's comment. "Sharp-tongued Smoke as always. Anyways, stop messing around with your arms and come on. Breakfast is about to start."

Smoke's face instantly lit up at the mention of breakfast. He was always the clan's most voracious eater, literally stuffing dish upon dish of food down his throat. Sometimes, the chefs themselves would have trouble keeping up with his ungodly appetite.

The enenra grinned at the cryomancer.

"Shall we?"

"You go on without me, Tomas," Kuai said, smirking softly. "I'll catch up. There's some things I need to do first before I eat."

"Right, right. Just hurry up—maybe I'll save you some food!" Smoke laughed, before disappearing in a burst of smoke.

The blue-clad cryomancer would then sigh softly and chuckle thoughtfully, shaking his head.

"Sometimes I wonder if we even have enough food for that man.."

_Meanwhile…._

Smoke opened the door to the Lin Kuei cafeteria. It was—very obviously—a large area. Tables lined the room from wall to wall, able to seat 10 people. A large statue stood on the other end of the room in the image of the previous Lin Kuei grandmaster, Bi-Han; now known as Noob Saibot. Noob had previously been an enemy of the Lin Kuei, but eventually he and his brother Kuai settled their differences, and he became an ally of the clan, usually helping from behind the scenes. But enough backstory, back to the ACTUAL story!

As Smoke approached his table holding a tray of food, he suddenly stopped in his tracks, eyes going wide. Not far away, chatting with the mustard yellow ex-villain cyborg Cyrax, was a blue-clad kunoichi Smoke and the rest of the Lin Kuei knew all too well. Her hair was spiked and short, whitish-blue in color, and seeming to radiate pure cold.

Frost.

Smoke immediately panicked, looking for the quickest escape route to avoid interacting with her. The reason for this being that Smoke and Sub-Zero are immensely afraid of Frost, ever since she broke out of that delusional state where she thought everyone she saw was Sub-Zero. She has—on multiple occasions—handed out beatings to the two respected Lin Kuei warriors in sparring sessions that would send them crawling away like frightened mice. However, Smoke was too slow on the draw, and Frost's blue eyes immediately flicked from Cyrax to him, and she grinned a grin so devious that Smoke damn near pissed himself. Frost waved to Cyrax before approaching the gray Lin Kuei, stopping just an arm's length away. Smoke tried to move, but he found his feet frozen to the ground. He gulped nervously.

"Scared already?" Frost cooed. "Such a shame, I was hoping to mess with your mind a little. Where's sifu?"

"Oh, Kuai? He said he had some things to do before attending breakfast." Smoke smirked nervously, hoping that little piece of information would dissuade her from speaking to him further.

"Well, then. Let's just hope he doesn't get dragged on too long by his errands. Otherwise YOU'RE going to be my punching bag today." Frost's grin only became more devious, causing Smoke to slowly back away to a different table across the room with his food.

_Meanwhile again, with Sub-Zero…_

Sub-Zero was taking a gentle walk in the temple hallways, passing through the barracks. The halls were large and ornate, almost like that of a church. Every footstep he made echoed, and sometimes he would wave at a fellow warrior or two walking on the opposite side of the hall. He thought to himself as he walked; _Thank Raiden I was able to make up that 'errands' excuse. I'd give an arm and a leg not to have breakfast with Frost. Although, I DID catch wind of some strange, glinting object being sighted in the Frozen Forest. Eh. I'll go check it out now. If I'm quick with it, I can at least be back in time to catch the last few minutes of breakfast._

And so it was decided. Sub-Zero then headed towards his room at a light jog and came out a few moments later in full garb, before exiting the temple in the direction of the Frozen Forest. As expected, it was snowing—and him being a cryomancer, he was not affected by the cold at all. In fact, he welcomed it. As Kuai went along, he would sometimes slow to a crawl to admire the falling snowflakes and even catch a few in his hand, studying their momentary beauty before they melted onto his palm. Eventually he picked up the pace—coming to the area where the object was first sighted. He would then feverishly search the entire area like a hound, leaving no rock unturned. Literally. While searching, Kuai came upon a small, flat rock. He gently lifted it and found…

_**A SNAKE!**_

Kuai Liang immediately yelped and jumped back, letting go of the rock just as the slithery reptile hissed at him, flashing its fearsome fangs. He clutched his hand on his chest, fearing the rapid heartbeat from his terror might cause his heart to smash through his ribcage.

"Note…to self," Kuai panted, "Always leave the flat rocks alone."

It was then something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He lowered his hand and turned warily to the left, his eyes widening when he stopped. The shiny object had just turned out to have been a koin. Kuai groaned loudly in exasperation. He wasted all that time searching for a stupid koin when he could've been inside, chowing down on breakfast! Oh well…a koin is a koin. The cryomancer bent down to pick it up..until he noticed something unusual about the koin.

"…Is that a unicorn on a koin?"

~_**TO BE CONTINUED…~**_

_**Well, there you go. My very first story. And before you ask, yes, this will be a Mortal Kombat/MLP crossover, and no, this will not be another Human in Equestria fanfiction.**_ _**…then again, Sub-Zero isn't technically human, is he?**_

_**I have something special planned for our favorite cryomancer later on. What will it be? You will not know until later. *mad cackle* Anyways, yeah. So, leave your feedback—tell me what I'm missing, tell me what I did wrong! Constructive criticism appreciated!**_

_**And yes, Princess Celestia is on the koin. Not that Subby knew.**_


End file.
